Minecraft: Blocky Adventures
by falloutman33
Summary: A man named Stephan will find himself in an world that is made completely outa blocks, he will be forced to fight the creatures of the land... As well as love, lust, and his own means of survival... Theres only one question to this whole ordeal... Will he survive? Or will he be consumed by the land and it's creatures? This story is now on hiatus... Sorry fellas
1. Waking up and getting around

Welcome to Minecraft: Blocky Adventures!?

( still working on the name )

Have you ever had that feeling were it felt it a rock was slammed against your head?...no? Well me either, but let me add... It hurts like fuck...

I woke from a head-splitting migraine, I was dazed and greatly confused, my vision was incredibly blurred, I decided to play the calm role and wait until my vision returned, thinking 'maybe it's just a bad hangover?'

It quickly paid off and after one quick look around the surrounding area, something told me I was no longer in Kansas...heh... Getting serious I stood up... Only to fall back on my ass. Slightly embarrassed at this I attempted once again and got a much more successful response from my legs.

Satisfied by this I surveyed the land around me again, though this time I noticed something that was incredibly strange...one of the trees was nothing but blocks... Wait! no... EVERY TREE WAS MADE OF BLOCKS.

My calm side quickly faded and was replaced by panic and questions. My head started turning and looking at every small detail around me, questions filled my head "why are the trees blocks?" "Why are the clouds blocks?" "WHY IS THE SUN A BLOCK?!"

During my panic phase I started taking shallow breaths before eventually passing out from shock.

-2 hours later- (earth time)

I shot awake gasping for air

"Holy shit!" I couldn't help but yell this into the air. I felt my adrenaline pumping as I shot back onto my feet. My whole body was tense, as If it had a mind of its own...expecting...something. Gradually as time passed I felt my muscles slowly loosen.

Once I realized nothing was going to happen I decided to start exploring my location. Over the top of a few trees I saw what appeared to be a mountain. Quickly deciding this as my next course of actions I started walking in the direction of the mountain.

Though as soon as I started walking I failed to notice the strange four legged creature behind a nearby tree. In the language of their people in which I will never understand it spoke of amazement.

The walk was long and tiring but once I managed to reach the mountain, I was faced with a another problem. "How am I going to climb this thing?" I knew I could climb the blocks that were 1-4 blocks high because I can...well you know climb? Pull myself up? You know what I mean? Which this was the best idea so far, but even it had its own cons, which were...

1. I could lose grip or balance while climbing and fall to my death..or at least a whole lot of pain.

2. After one point the mountain go's from 1-4 block high to a whopping 1-9 blocks which let me add... is a long way down.

Now I ain't no idiot, I checked around the base of the mountain trying to see if I could spot a climbable passageway. Though it was clear that no matter what ways I went I was going to need some form of equipment.

I started brainstorming... Then as if it was natural. I had the idea to start punching a tree, I questioned my sanity at this point but decided to do it anyway.

The trees had this sort of... Cartoon like appearance to it upon closer inspection, the wood didn't have very much detail to it. I decided to punch aside my curiosity as I pulled back my fist, my eyes closed as I punched the tree.

I expected to feel pain and regret for doing this, but when I noticed there was no pain...or regret, I opened my eyes. At first I didn't notice it, but after looking more closer I spotted the crack in the wood block.

I was 50/50 on curiosity and confusion. I pulled my fist back again and punched it again... The crack got bigger. A small grin appeared on my face as I started rapidly punching the tree.

In my daze of releasing my stress on the tree I failed to notice that the wood I was punching... Was no longer there. I slowly backed up and looked at the tree, expecting it to suddenly fall over due to lack of... Pretty much the middle of the tree. After waiting behind the safety of another tree, I stepped out... Curious why the tree hasn't fallen over.

After a much more closer look I confirmed that the tree was indeed floating. Knowing it was somewhat safe to be near the tree I started looking for the piece of wood that used to be there. I noticed the small spinning piece of wood laying on the ground behind the tree.

I slowly walked behind the tree and reached towards the small piece of wood. I flinched when the small piece of wood shot toward my hand and disappeared with a strangely satisfying *click*

In a sense of calmness I examined my hand, wondering were the piece of wood disappeared to. After a while of staring at my hand, I noticed my vision starting to brighten for some unnatural reason. Once the strange light dimmed down I instantly noticed the bar running across the bottom middle of my vision.

It was a long rectangle, made up of around 9 smaller squares, on the top right part of the bar there was 10 small hearts, and on the opposite side of the bar there's 10... Small pieces of chicken legs?

I noticed that 3 of the chicken legs were darkened out. I stood still in confusion...so much confusion... Then I noticed a wood block in one of the squares in the rectangle...or at least what looked like a wooden block?

Then once again as if it was natural I made a strange motion with my hand. Time felt like it came to a complete stop, as the land around me completely darkened, all I could see was this small floating screen...

The screen was made up of even more rectangles, made up of more squares, which added to around 36 squares. At the top part of the screen there was another rectangle... But this rectangle was more wide and wasn't made up of squares whatsoever, and not but not least it had a overhead view of... Me.

My hand reached towards the overhead view of myself, my hand trembled the whole trip there, and when my finger touched the mysterious screen I felt a chill run down my spine. Though the feeling quickly disappeared as I ran my finger across the view of my self. One thing I noticed is that when I moved my finger across the screen the static version of myself would move in the direction I swiped my finger.

I smiled and laughed a bit as I repeatedly made the static version of me do 360's over and over again. While this did make me fell a bit immature, it helped keep me calm and collected...which I had a feeling would come in handy.

Bored of the screen I tried to look around myself... Only to see pitch blackness. In a panic like state I reached my hand out and felt... Wall. Now I ain't claustrophobic or any thing, but the idea of being trapped in a box, in a strange land, with no idea were I am, I think have the right to a small bit of panic time.

Though now isn't the time to lose control, I HAD to stay calm. Thinking rationally I examined the floating screen looking for a button...or something. Then an idea hit me... My finger pressed the square that held the wooden block captive. A small Bubble appeared on the left side of the square.

The bubble read...

—

Wooden block ( Raw Wood )

( Refer to your crafting guide for more information )

The heart of nearly everything.

This block can be crafted into 4 Wooden planks.

It can also be burned to fuel your furnace.

—

There was also a DROP and a EQUIP button on the bottom sides of the bubble. I pressed the EQUIP button and hoped for the best.

*shoop de whoop*

The darkness around me disappeared in a flash, and revealed the wooded area around me. I looked up at the sun... It didn't change at all.

Slightly scared I smacked myself in the face trying to slap it out, I noticed the feeling that my slap didn't fell like a normal slap. I looked at my hand and noticed this slight glow to it, I'll admit... It weirded me out.

But then... Something told me to... Build, I don't know why I had this strange urge... I just did. I made another strange motion with my hand and all of a sudden a block from a tree appeared in front of me.

I jumped back from surprise and examined my hand... The glow was gone, I also checked the bar in the bottom part of my vision... The block that was in the first square was also gone.

I connected the loose strings and got a random theory. I walked over and started punching the stray block of wood, once the block morphed into the smaller version I reached my hand towards it and waited for the 'magic' to happen.

When the small block disappeared into my hand, I focused on the bar in the bottom of my vision, YES! The wood block was in the first square! My theory was correct!

In a fit of excitement I walked towards the physics defying tree, and started to punch the rest of the wood blocks down. I was able to punch quite of few of the blocks down, I was unable to get the ones hidden within the leaves of the tree.

I felt kinda proud... It felt like I accomplished... Something. I checked the bar... Actually you know what! That's a mouthful! So I'm gonna call it a 'hotbar'

Alright try again

I checked the hotbar and noticed that the square that held the wooden blocks now had a number 9 than the original 1 that was there. Maybe it's because I had more than one block? I don't know...

I looked towards the mountain, does this mean I can climb it now? I remember the strange screen mentioning crafting...

I attempted to make the motion with my hand, I messed up the first few times. But on my 5th try I got it right...

When the darkness surrounded me I felt the same chill run down my spine. Slightly startled at the darkness around me, I pressed the wooden block and the same bubble appeared explaining the use of the block.

I examined the bubble trying to see if it told me how I can 'craft' these 'planks' the bubble mentioned. I pressed the small 'x' on the top right part of the tip bubble, making it disappear with a quiet click.

Then I noticed the 4 squares next to the static version of me, "is that the crafting grid?" I couldn't help but mumble this out loud... Shit! am I already going crazy from loneliness!?

Ignoring the comment I made on myself, I pressed my finger on the wood block(s) and dragged them to the 'crafting grid.' Releasing my finger, the blocks dropped with another quiet click.

I noticed these strangely textured blocks appear in the lonely square next to the crafting grid. I reluctantly pressed the square that held them, when the block(s) disappeared I panicked because I didn't know what happened to them.

But when I saw them residing in the first square of my hotbar I calmed down and pressed my finger against them, causing the bubble to appear.

—

Wood Planks

Made from Wood Blocks ( Raw Wood )

Can be used to craft sticks.

Used to craft the crafting table, which is quite literally the heart of this world.

Required to make bed along with wool.

( See block dictionary for information on wool blocks )

Commonly used for building homes, though it can burned by fire and lit ablaze by lightning during storms which is something to look out for...

—

"Hmmm.. Crafting table?"... Well regardless I'll worry about that later, I gotta find a place to sleep. I glanced towards the sun and noted the position of it, I had this feeling that I wouldn't want to be out here during the night...

Once I pressed the EQUIP button on the bottom right of the text bubble, the darkness around me faded and revealed the forest around me...

* * *

Looking up at the mountain I started to feel a bit hesitant at trying this idea of mine. I glanced at my hand and then back at the mountain, I sighed, sucking up my courage.

I began my ascend of the mountain, climbing the first few blocks I could, but once I reached a non climbable edge I was forced to try my idea. Knowing the consequences of failure, I jumped in the air and threw my fist at the block beneath me.

When I landed I didn't hear the sound of feet hitting dirt instead I heard feet hitting wood...

I glanced down at my feet and instantly regretted it, I was at least... 13 blocks off the ground? Though I didn't want to think about it, I forced myself to look up as I jumped and placed wooden planks beneath me.

Once I reached the very top of the mountain I fell directly on my knees, kissing the dirt blocks. Getting serious I stood back on two legs and walked to the edge of the mountain, the view was... Breathtaking.

( A/n since this takes place in real life there is NO render or chunks limit )

Land as far as the eye could possibly see, one look in each direction revealed a different type of layout. One side looked to be nothing but snow, while another side had nothing but huge trees.

( A/n I could go on but I think you get the point )

While I was busy admiring the view, I noticed what seemed to be a village in the distance. Filled with excitement I wondered if the town actually hosted any living non hostile things.

I decided to make this my next goal... But first, I reached my hand in my pocket and felt around for my phone... "Bingo there we go!" I smiled and pulled it out, pressing a few buttons I activated the camera and took a quick picture of the landscape.

Once the photo saved itself on my sd card I looked at scenery one last time before taking a deep breath...

"How the fuck am I gonna get down!?"


	2. A sense of bad luck

**Minecraft: Blocky Adventures **

**Hello everyone it's me Falloutman and this is the second chapter of my soon to be famous story... Hopefully well I have a small part of the story planned out. And I actually messaged Najee ( hopefully you all know him for his Minecraft story's ) To see if I could use his monster games idea. If I get a yes... That is if he actually responds... Then I can get to work immediately on the third chapter... Yay?**

The walk was long and tiring and it was challenging as fuck to get down that mountain. If you looked behind me at the mountain you would see a stair-case like thing on the side. My hotbar held many dirt blocks and many wood blocks.

I glanced up at the sun immediately noticing its position, just a few moments ago the sun appeared to be no where near were its at now! Maybe time works differently here or something.

As I walked through the quiet forest I glanced around every now and then, soaking in all the details... Which let me add there weren't very many...

Time passed as I walked, matter of fact it passed so fast that I nearly didn't notice the sun about to set. "Damn! Were has the time gone!" I cried out, I studied the direction I was going... I estimated I didn't have very much left to go.

I picked up my pace, breaking into a slight jog while keeping a close eye on the currently setting sun. "Is the sun setting faster than before?" I called this out in amazement and slight worry. I forced my legs to pick up the pace even more, the trees passed by as I passed through and by them.

Another glance at the sun made me run even faster, I don't know why but I felt like being outside during the dark wasn't gonna be good for my health. The trees whizzed by twice as faster as I ran, and jumped over any obstacles in my path.

My breaths started to get painful as I pushed myself beyond my limit, I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. "Damn! *pant* how *pant* much longer do I have?!" I managed to force these words outa my mouth as I ran.

At this point I nearly tripped over my feet, so I stopped and leaned against a tree to catch my breath. As I sat there I looked up and watched as the moon replaced the sun in a matter of seconds. "Woah that's something alright!" In my daze of amazement I failed to notice the creatures surrounding me.

"Alright better get moving I don't feel like staying out here to long" I stood up and brushed off my pants before taking up another slight jog. During my jog I started hearing sounds, sounds like Rattling, Slurping, and Groaning.

I didn't want to find out what made these sounds so I started jogging faster, but my jogging was interrupted when the Slurping sound came from a close location. I brought my fists up, ready to fight... Nothing...*Slurp* "shit! That ain't natural!" I constantly made circles as I looked all around me. Though there's one place I failed to look... Up.

*Slurp* My head shot up just in time to allow me to catch a falling creature, "Hey! Come on you sneaky bastard! How about you fight me man to man!" During my struggle to restrain the creature it managed to escape my grip long enough to look me in the eyes.

"HOLY SHIT YOUR A FUCKING SPIDER!" F***! I'm pretty sure I just alarmed everything the vicinity! I pulled back my fist and punched the giant spider in its eye(s)? The creature struggled harder as I continually punched him in the face. "TAKE *Thunk!* THAT *Thunk!* YOU F****** SPIDER *THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK!*

With every punch the creature turned red and cried out in pain, though neither stopped me from punching it. By time I was done it was missing 3 of its legs and 4 of its 8 eyes were closed and swollen. I stood up and looked at my fist, it was covered in a purple liquid, my eyes refocused on the injured fleeing spider.

"Hey you fuck!" The spider turned around and hissed, I pulled my leg back *THUNK!* "Do me a favor and shut. The. FUCK. UP!" I raised up my foot and curb-stomped the spider. I blocky spider head exploded in a glory of... Nothing... "What?! Were did it go!?" The body of the spider suddenly exploded in a cloud of white smoke.

I removed my foot that sat in the position the spiders head used to be, "what!? How is that possible!? There should be b-blood everywhere?!" I'll admit it was... Disappointing...

Regardless I need to get focused on getting myself safe! I turned around and began walking in the direction of the village, I've seen plenty of strange things so far.. I'll just add that to my list.

* * *

I could see smoke in the distance, filled with glee I started running towards the smoke. Through the trees I could see buildings in the distance? Regardless I started running faster.

The building were even closer now, I slowed to a walk and began making my way towards one of the houses...* whoosh... Thunk * besides me on a tree was an... Arrow? *eyes open* I did a complete 180* turn and faced a...FUCKING SKELETON!

It pulled back something on what appeared to be a bow..."SHIT!" *whoosh...Schlick* my throat felt dry as I looked at my left shoulder, there was a arrow protruding from it. I felt like fainting but I didn't, instead I took a few steps backwards and collapsed against a tree.

I licked my lips trying to bring moisture back to them, I was breathing faster and my arm hurt like shit. I looked at the skeleton through my now blurring vision, it walked closer and stood in front of me.

"Well..*cough* what are you waiting for?!" *cough* the skeleton continued to look at me, it's flat emotionless face stared at me, as if it was hesitating. But after awhile it backed up and pulled back the string of its bow... A arrow somehow appearing. I closed my eyes and waited for the end *whoosh... Thunk!*... I opened my eyes and saw the skeleton with an arrows sticking out from the side of its head, it didn't seem to do much..*whoosh... Thunk* another arrow buried itself in the skeletons head again.

The skeleton showed no signs of pain or anger, but he did begin to turn directions and face the direction from where the arrows were coming from *whoosh... Thunk* as soon as the skeletons head turned with its body it was shot between the eyes with another arrow, and then it collapsed backwards and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

I smiled knowing that the creature that killed me got what was coming to it... My eyes slowly closed as I passed away... But during my last moments I heard "Come on Joe! Go grab the guy I'll cover you!"

* * *

**In a whole different part of minecraftia... Also slight POV changing...**

A green four legged creature walked into a large room and approached a girl wearing a green hoodie.

"Your highnesssss we have received word of a sssssssstrange creature in the wolf region" the girl in green halted her conversation with a tall girl wearing purple and faced the four legged creature.

"Do you have any information on what this strange creature looks like?" the four legged creature looked nervous as he explained it the best he could "w-well no your highnesssss but all we do have issssss that it looksssssss like you" the girl gave a curious and slightly annoyed look as she wondered if it was real and not some other false lie.

Last time she was told this, it was just one of Andr's henchmen who went AWOL and decided to dress in human clothing... Yeah... It was weird... Anyway I should tell Andr about this...

The girl dressed in green dismissed the four legged creature and walked back to Andr, "ssssooooo Andr I got word that there was another spotting of a human, do you think it's another one of your guys?" She questioned the tall purple clad girl.

Andr shook her head "since our last AWOL me and my father started giving our guys more training, also I'm in bad terms right now with the wolf princess so I doubt anyone of our guys are there" the girl in green sighed "you know Andr you seem to be on bad terms with everyone right now..."

The tall girl laughed and said "yeah well fuck them there just afraid to accept I'm better than them!" she continued to laugh. Until the girl in green coughed and asked her if she would like to accompany her on the search party, in which the tall girl agreed and said "yeah yeah I'll help Cupa but I expect something in return..."

Cupa turned around and said "yeah what's that?" Andr giggled evilly and whispered "first dibs" Cupa's face turned red and she said "w-well if he's as strong as the prophecies say he is, Then I don't think he just g-gonna let you do that to him!"

Andr smiled evilly and said **_"oh that's okay... I like A challenge" _**

* * *

"Come on then! Do it!" The skeleton pulled back the string... And let go...

***_gasp_*** I shot up from were ever I was laying, sweat poured down my face as I smacked my lips together and looked around the room I was in.

There was a window that overlooked a village, there's a table in the corner with a chair and a candle. I looked at what I was on... A bed... Red cover, and a white pillow... And a door on the left side wall, plain and simple.

I still think I'm dead and I think this is just heaven so let's try this... "Am I in heaven?" I didn't expect an answer but suddenly "Sorry to say lad but your far from it!" I looked at the door and suddenly a blocky man with a grey looking beard walked in.

I immediately backed myself against the wall, "Easy there lad, I ain't gonna harm ya! Just thought you'd like some food!" He pulled a bowl out from nowhere, the bowl looked to be filled with some kind of a liquid with these little bits floating around in it.

I eyed the bowl and than the old looking man, "What is it exactly?" The strange man laughed and said, "boy it ain't nothing but mushroom soup!" I continued to eye the soup and the man. After a while the man said, "alright alright I take it you ain't ready to talk to me yet...-he eyed the table- so how bout I place this soup here and leave- he walked over and placed the soup on the table in the corner before walking to the door- ill be downstairs if you need anything" and with that he closed the door.

I sat there is silence for a bit... Processing everything that just happend, my stomach rumbled and I eyed the soup in the corner... Damnit! I stood up and walked over to the table, I stood over the soup for a bit and stared at it... *stomach rumble* my stomach reminded me how hungry I am.

Reluctantly I sat in the chair and began to eat the soup...

* * *

*burp* "aahhh" that hit the spot! I wiped my mouth off with my coat sleeve and picked up the bowl. I took a deep breath and opened the door were I then walked down a small flight of stairs. Once I reached the bottom I smelled... Well a lot of things at once... Meat being cooked, burning charcoal, metal?

I brushed away the smells and searched the house the old man, "hey!" I called this out waiting for an answer when all of a sudden something tapped my shoulders. I did a quick 180* and faced the old man that has fed me and given me shelter...

He smiled and said "nice to see your up and about! How does your shoulder feel?" I suddenly remembered that I was shot in the left shoulder by an arrow! I unzipped my coat and pulled down the cloth on my shoulder... "Holy crap! There no scar!...or arrow!" The old man laughed and said, "yeah all I had to do was remove the arrow and let your regeneration do the rest!"

I looked at the old man and sighed, he gave me a funny look and said, "What you thinking bout?" I returned the look and said "wondering how I can repay you!" The old man laughed and said, "don't worry bout it... just being able to assist you is a honor beyond what I should receive" I gave him a odd look, "why is it such an honor?" He gave me a surprised look... If you call jerking your head back a surprised look than.. Yeah.

"Well boy do you even realize what you are?!" I turned around and walked towards the window... Looking outside I saw many cube looking children running about and buildings in many spots. I turned around and faced the old cube man "No I'm afraid I don't know what I am, but I'm pretty sure I'm human" the old man laughed and said "You got that right boy! But your a special type of human!"

I sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs, "Why am I so special exactly? What do I have... powers?! That's just ridiculous!" I broke into a fit of laughter... "Why yes you do..." My laughter stopped immediately... "What?"

He walked over and sat in the chair on the opposite side of were I was sitting, "You boy are a special type of human... You see your father was a man named Steve and his history dates way back..." I stood up on both legs and slammed my fists on the table.

"Your just feeding me a line of bullshit!" The old man stood up and slammed his blocky fists on the table "sit the fuck down boy! Before I make you sit down!" My anger left and I calmed down.

I sat back down in my chair, "listen I'm sorry... I've.. I've been through a lot so far and it's starting to get to me" I ran my fingers through my hair... Than the tears began to fall...

*pat pat pat pat pat*

While tears fell from my eyes I found myself in my own world, questioning the reasons of why I'm here in this world. *sniff sniff* I ran my sleeve across my eyes and faced the old man again. "Alright I'm sorry, but I still want to hear why I'm so special" the old man smiled and scooted his chair closer.

"Well boy the story starts with a place called Minecraftia..."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this boy?" I faced the old man, "Yeah I'm sure, it's the least I can do to repay everything you've done" the old man smiled and said, "Nice to see some youngsters still have spunk in them! Come on follow me and I'll show you the way to the farm!"

He old man turned and opened the door to the outside world, once I stepped outside it felt like the whole village ceased to move... Every living thing stopped and looked at me. As me and the old man walked through the village, the blocky population lined up and stared at me as I walked by, there was even whispers amongst the crowd. Most of the whispers sounded like this.. "Hey do you think that's the mythical human?" I eyed the crowd as I walked by them, some stepped back in fear and others stared in amazement.

"Yeah I think that's him!" The two kids continued to whisper "don't cha think he looks just like the princess(s)?" The kid shook his head "yeah I do! I wonder if they'll ever meet him!" The other kid shrugged his blocky shoulders and said "hopefully Andr won't be the one to find him first! If she does I feel bad for the guy!" Then whom I'm guessing is the kids mother smacked the boy in the back of the head "quiet child! Don't talk about Andr like that!"

The conversation ended and the old man ushered me to move faster, "Hey we just passed every farm in town which farm we going to?" The old man smiled and said "I have a secret farm outa town were I grow my own food" I laughed and looked towards the sun.

The old man looked at me then at the sun, he sighed and said "You know it's probably around 2:00 a clock, ya still got plenty of time to get things done" I looked at the man and then looked forward, "We almost there yet?" The man laughed and patted me on the back with his blocky fist, "The farm is just around these trees!"

He continued to walk before turning and walking on a gravel path, he suddenly broke into a jog and took off down the road. Not wanting to get left behind I started running, "Damn he's fast for a geezer!" By time I caught up with him I was nearly outa breath!

"Damn! *pant* your fast!" The old man looked over at me and smiled, you could tell he was getting tired himself, the sweat on his face and the rapid breathing he was doing told me he was getting tired.

By time we reached the farm I didn't even realize we were there, I was mainly focused on racing the old man there and winning. He waved for me to stop and I slowly came to a halt, the farm he spoke so highly of was nothing but a series of dirt lines hosting different crops.

I rested my hands on my hips and sighed, "So what kinda crops do you grow here?" The old man walked over and yanked one of the plants out, he walked over and placed it in my hands before looking me in the eyes and smiling "Well you know.. Carrots, Potato's, Melon's, Pumpkins... Oh and wheat"

I looked at the strangely shaped 'Carrot' in my hand, "Um... How am I supposed to eat this?... It's... It's... Made of tiny blocks! For god sakes it 2d!" As I continued to look at the Carrot in my hand the old man grabbed my hands with his blocky hands and closed my fingers around the Carrot. He looked me in the eyes and said "Boy you just gotta use your power!"

Realizing what he meant I made a motion with my hand and summoned what the old man called my inventory, Darkness surrounded me... The familiar screen appeared and showed me everything I was currently holding... After the old man told me everything bout my past and my fathers past I began to realize what power I held..

I pressed the square that held the Carrot and the same text bubble appeared...

—

Carrot ( Edible )

The Carrot is one of the many edible things in Minecraftia, it tastes bad.. But it knows how to fill you up! The people that actually eat this usually use it in a recipe to make it taste better.

It refills 2-3 hunger bars and can be farmed or grown on tilled land,

It can also be used on a fishing pole to control the direction a rideable pig goes... Though most prefer horses.

Current Condition- Contaminated, requires a cleaning...

—

"Alright nothing new here really... Wait...rideable pigs?!... That's a... Something...yeah" anyway moving on after reading the bio on the Carrot I pressed the EQUIP button and watched as the darkness around me disappeared.

When I checked my hand again the Carrot no longer was a series of tiny blocks, instead it was the shape of a real un blocky Carrot... The old man cackled and said "Well that's something!" He picked up the Carrot from my hand and flipped it around and around in his blocky hand.

He placed it back in my hand and told me to eat it, I gave him a crazy look, "Are you serious! This thing is covered in dirt! It ain't safe to eat this!" The old man sighed and pointed his arm in a direction, "There's a lake over there, go and wash it off ya sissy!"

I rolled my eyes and began to walk in the direction he pointed, I turned around and yelled "I'll be back before ya know it!" as I walked away I could hear him chuckle and yell back "I'll be waiting!"

* * *

The lake was nothing but a large body of water surrounded by a large series of trees, upon examining the water closer I noticed that it didn't even act like normal water... Then again nothing here was normal...

I looked at my reflection in the water and immediately noticed that I didn't even look like a Normal Human instead I looked like a-a-a Anime Character. I collapsed on my knees and scooped up some of the lake water, hoping this was another bad dream before I splashed the water in my face.

I looked at my reflection one last time before I shut my eyes and washed off the dirt covered carrot. I stood back up on two legs and examined the water one last time..., I could hardly see the fish within the lake moving around... I smiled and turned around and made my way back to the old mans farm.

* * *

As I walked closer to the old man's farm I could see him in the distance, he was yanking grass (weeds?) from certain spots. I raised my hand and hollered to him "Hey old man! I washed the Carrot!" He stopped what he was doing and waved back at me, "yeah! Bet you feel proud!" I scoffed and jogged until I was next to him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, bet you think your a comedian!" The old man snorted and replied "Oh trust me I know I'm a comedian! I pretty well known around the village!" I gave him a fake surprised look and replied with another sarcastic reply.

At one point while me and the old man were working on his small farm I suddenly asked a question "hey old man" he stopped what he was doing and faced me "whatcha need boy... Oh and stop call'n me old man I'm in my forty's!" I scoffed and said "yeah! Well stop call'n me boy, I'm in my twenty's!... Well anyway back to topic... I was wondering.. What's your name?"

The man laughed and said "Your asking me that now! Pretty late for that don't cha think!" I eyed him for a bit before he broke into yet another fit of laughter. He suddenly stuck his blocky fist out and said "Names Lucas! Nice to meet you" I smiled and grabbed his fist and shook it "Nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Stephan!" Me and Lucas smiled at each other before returning to our work...

* * *

The sun was setting as me and Lucas made our way back to the village, the cool late day air was relaxing... I felt at peace... Until Lucas spoke up "We might wanna hurry Stephan, it's getting dark and I didn't bring any weapons" I nodded my head and broke into a jog.

As we both jogged the village got closer and closer until The village entrance was in sight, as me a Lucas reached the village entrance we were immediately ambushed by little blocky kids. The kids started bombarding me with questions, "Were are you from?" , "What's your name?" Stuff like that... Lucas intercepted the interrogation and called each kid by their name. "Joel, Charles, And Luke... Don't cha think your mothers are worried about were you are?"

Each kid gasped and took off like a bat outa hell, yelling their goodbyes and waving at me and Lucas. I laughed as they ran away, Lucas smiled and waved for me to follow him toward his house.

After he pushed open his door he welcomed me inside and closed the door behind me as I walked in. I took another look around his first floor, he had a four seater couch facing a fireplace with a large picture of him and some woman above it, across the room was a large chest and 2 furnaces and some counter, on the right of that was his 8 seater kitchen table with two of the chairs missing.

Basically he has a large house thanks to him being the eldest and so far longest living villager here, it also doesn't help that he's apparently wealthy too...

My examination of his house was halted when he said "alright I'm hitting the sack.. And I think you should to... We gotta a lot to do tomorrow so I'd rest up" I nodded and began to head to the staircase that led to the guest room... Until my stomach rumbled.

Lucas laughed and pointed at the chest, "I should have some bread in there so help yourself" he waved it off and entered his room. I walked over to the chest and sighed before opening the chest and pulling out a few things of bread.

I decided to take it up to my room and eat, every step up the old staircase gave a very eerie creak.

Once I reached my room I placed the bread on the table and took off my coat and shirt to reveal an average body... "Holy shit!" I quickly covered my mouth after saying this...

"I have pecs and a six pack! Last time I checked I didn't have these!" I rubbed my face with my hand's deciding to deal with it tomorrow. I pulled the chair out from under the table and placed it near the window, I sat down and began to munch on the surprisingly un stale bread.

As I looked out the window I wondered how the next day was gonna go, if it was gonna be bad or good... I looked at the beautiful night sky and sighed a mixture of a happiness and sadness...

Happiness because I was alive and well, but sadness because I wasn't home in my own bed. I finished the rest of my bread and put the chair back were it belongs, and then settled into bed... I looked at ceiling for a while before actually sleeping.

Sleep came slow but it eventually took over and I fell into a peaceful sleep...

**_Mean while in a place not of Mnecraftia..._**

A tall youngish girl wearing purple sat in her throne impatiently waiting for one of her henchmen to bring back information on the whereabouts of a certain somebody, when the creature under her control finally returned it only brought back bad information or in this case... None...

The girl cursed quietly and told it to continue searching...

While she as sitting in silence a great booming voice rang through the castle and said "Andr I request your presence in the throne room" the girl stood up from her throne and teleported away leaving behind a puff of purple smoke...

In a different part of the castle Andr suddenly appeared, "yes father how may I assist you?" Her father... Or in this case... The giant ass dragon in front of her cleared its large throat and said...

"**_It's about the rumors of that foul human"_**

A/n- alright... so guys I'm not gonna ask for much... but review, follow or what ever you can do to help tell me you like this story so far. I'm open to criticism, this sure as hell ain't my first rodeo! Just don't get to harsh...


	3. Meeting the inner dragon

**Minecraft: Blocky Adventures... Decided to stick with the title...**

**Alright so guys it's me again, and I want to mention this... I want this story to be based on a real human I am aiming to give my Oc the life a real human would act out... Now while I do aim for the most realistic personality for my Oc... I obviously need to make changes... Cuz no real human would last a day in this world, so I made changes... I want him to act a situation out like it is the real deal... I also wish to address this now, I. WILL. NEVER. ACCEPT. HUMAN. Oc's!**

* * *

Andr gave the large dragon a innocent look and said, "By what ever are you talking about father?" She swayed her hips like nothing was happening..

The large dragon eyed her before scoffing and saying, "You are a terrible actor girl, best you take lessons before you try that again.. Now tell me what you know so far on the human.."

Andr sighed and said, "Why can't you have your own footwalkers get the information for you?" The dragon exhaled through its nose causing warm heat to spread across the room.

"What makes you think I haven't already?... I'd prefer to have my _daughters_ point of view on this whole ordeal... Mind you anyway.. You have your own footwalkers..." The dragon sighed.

Andr laughed and waved her hands in the air, "fraid to say father.. I have the same amount of information you do... nothing more.. Nothing less..."

The dragon sighed knowing that she was lying.. After all she is a _terrible actor_ as well as a _terrible liar_... But he decided to give this round to her.. "Alright I believe you.. Dismissed.."

Andr gave a very brief surprised look before returning to her usual appearance, she expected him to be much more persistent.. But she didn't suspect anything, after all she could never understand her father in the first place.

She bowed and turned, and made her way out of his chambers...

* * *

Lucas was a bit chipper this morning, he went all out with the breakfast... I mean seriously! This is overkill!

I stared at the table covered in all sorts of blocky foods, "Damn Lucas don't cha think this is a might bit overkill?!" Lucas laughed and said "Stephan this ain't for you and me! I invited several people from around the town...

Stephan lost his surprised look and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, "oh well, that makes a lot more sense then this being all for us two... But if I may ask? Who did you all invite?" Lucas smiled and looked out the window, "well I invited the two young men who saved you from That skeleton.." Stephan shot up from his chair, "you mean you didn't save me?!"

Lucas laughed and said, "heavens no boy! Those two arrived late last night and asked if you could stay here!" I rubbed my hands on my face and walked to the front door, "may I ask the name of the two men that saved me?"

Lucas wiped his blocky hands and walked towards me, looking out the window alongside me, "the names of those two are Joel and Nick.." I sighed and faced the man next to me, "so when are these people you invited supposed to arrive?" Lucas smiled and said "5 minutes from now "

* * *

Cupa was walking through the wolf region's forest trying to see if she could spot the mysterious human who apparently was spotted in these woods. She spent the last 3 hours searching relentlessly for the human, though showing no signs of successful discovery. She only knew of a small nearby town which as far as she knew only hosted around 80 villagers...

She didn't expect to find him there but she made a note search there later... After all it was the only lead she had... Wait.. actually there was the report from the skeleton princess stating that one of her footwalkers spotted him near the town... Before she lost contact with the skeleton for some odd reason..

There was no bother trying to hid the existence of this human.. Nearly every princess knew of him only 1 day after his estimated arrival.. She wished that the human didn't fall into the wrong hands... For if this is the real deal than his power could be used for bad or good if the person or thing convinced him that there ways were the best..

She stopped her walking and looked upwards, she stood there for several minutes examining the day sky.. Until, "don't you look lonely!" Cupa gave a small shriek and jumped in the air, after her small panic attack she could hear laughing..

She looked over and saw Andr walking from behind a tree wiping tears from her eyes, "I really got you good didn't I!... and n ow that I think about it.. this is really ironic!" Cupa puffed her blushing cheeks and stuck her tongue at Andr.

Andr laughed some more before suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind Cupa and embracing Cupa's neck. she whispered sweet things in to Cupa's ear.. causing a shiver to run down her spine, while she also blushed profusely..

( A/n I feel kinda weird writing this xD... )

Cupa quickly snuck outa Andr's grasp and held her hand against her ear, "S-s-s-stop it Andr! _Nows not the time! _" Andr laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear, "oh calm down Cupa I was just joking.. Now for what I really came here for -she faced Cupa- I want to hear everything you know about the human.."

Cupa gulped and faced the direction of the town and pointed towards it, "I believe that the human is staying in the nearby town Lexea.." Andr smiled and began walking in the direction she pointed before turning and asking if Cupa was coming along..

* * *

"Hurry up and put that on the table!" Lucas forced a bowl of mushroom soup in my hands and told me to place it on the table, the bowl felt unnatural in my hands due to its blocky nature. But I did what I was told And placed it on the table.

"So Lucas... I've been wondering about the name of this town.." Lucas stopped throwing coal in his furnace and faced Stephan, "the name of this small village is Lexea " Stephan thanked him and walked towards the back window, the forest behind Lucas's house traveled many great miles.

Lucas glanced at the daydreaming man and smiled, "Hey! Mind helping me?" Stephan snapped outa his trance and faced Lucas, "uhh what can I do to help?" Lucas sighed kinda annoyed at his uselessness.

"Come on boy! Pick up the pace! They could arr- *knock knock* - Ive any moment..." *sigh* he looked over me... "Well go answer the door!" I quickly nodded before rushing to the front door and opening it.

There stood 2 blocky men, the one on the left had greying blonde hair and a small beard and he was wearing a white robe, while the other had brown hair and a freshly shaved face he wore simple overalls... Both stood staring at me.. Almost looked like they were about to faint..

The one on the left talked first, "uhh Hello I'm Joel... My friends call me Joe... And uhhhh nice to meet you?" The one on the right snickered and stuck his hand out, "Hello sir nice to meet you! I'm Nick!" I shook his hand and let them both in.

As Nick walked in, he stared at his fist, I kinda wondered if he was another fanboy of the legend of Steve.. I felt honored but then again I felt creeped out. When Lucas spotted them he waved and beckoned them to the table, as me and the 2 men sat down Lucas raised a glass and said, "Cheers for the two men that saved Steve's descendant!"

Both men smiled and raised there glasses, I raised mine alongside them. After that was done Lucas allowed us to dig into the food, I eyed the food wondering how I was supposed to eat this... Cuz it's blocks...

Joel stopped eating and asked me why I haven't touched my food, I gave him a nervous smile and picked up the Lego looking piece of meat. Reluctantly I ripped a piece of meat from the piece of steak and ate it... Surprisingly it tasted the same.

I smiled and began to tear into my food, rarely taking drink breaks. Across the table Joel laughed and continued eating, Nick also decided to ask me a question, "so Stephan is it?... What can you do so far with your power?!" I stopped eating and shrugged.

"Well so far all I can do is pickup blocks and place blocks.. Why? What was Steve able to do?" Nick got all excited all of a sudden, "some books say that Steve had the strength to beat 1000 iron golems in a arm wrestle... AT ONCE, they also said that Steve could beat the wither boss with only a Stone sword!.. Can you believe that! I wonder what you can do!"

I gave him skeptical look before returning to my soup.. But then again if that's true than I'm. A. Badass. Motherfucker! I randomly broke into a fit of laughter, which earned me a bunch of strange looks from the people around me.

I quickly stopped laughing and apologized, I quietly returned to my soup. Lucas got ready to talk until a stranger suddenly bursted through the door, "Joel and Nick! We spotted Andr and Cupa down the road!"

All three of the men shot from their seats and ran out the door, Lucas suddenly ran back in. I shot from my chair and followed Lucas as he walked towards the painting above the fireplace, "what the fuck is going on Lucas!" Lucas briefed me as he gently lifted the painting off the wall, "Stephan.. Two of the many princesses have arrived and just to our luck one of them was Andr!"

As he removed the painting it revealed a secret compartment, Lucas reached his hand in and pulled out a blue sword. I eyed the blade as he held it, "why is that sword blue?!" Lucas laughed and held the blade for a few moments before handing it to me, "w-what am I supposed to do with this! And why is it so heavy!"

Lucas grinned before explaining the blade, "This blade has been passed down through my family for generations! It's even said that this blade was once held by Steve who gave it to my great great grandfather... And now I'm returning it to its rightful owner!"

I panicked, "I really don't have very much sword training! Besides why give it to me now!?" Lucas sighed and walked towards the window looking out it, "that's why" he pointed out the window towards a tall creature dressed in purple.

I walked besides him and whispered, "who the hell is that! " Lucas sighed and looked at me eye to eye, his eyes were filled with anger and sorrow. He answered my question, his voice full of hate..."that's Andr.. The bitch who killed my son! That's who!"

I could feel the hatred seeping off him as he walked towards the door.. I knew what he was going to do... I also knew that it would be sucide! I grabbed his arm and forced him back. "What your about to do is sucide and you know it!" Lucas pulled away from me, "I know what you think your doing is right! But it's not! I've waited 8 years for this! And by damn I'm going to get my revenge!" He rushed out the door.

I watched as he charged Andr with nothing but his fists, as soon as Andr realized he was chargeing towards her she teleported next to him before kicking him.. Thus sending him flying into a house..

I flinched as I watched his body slam into the house and slump to the ground, I felt anger rise and heat my body as I griped the sword he gave me. I felt like running out there myself and running at her... But I'm smarter.. Much smarter.

My anger nearly reached its peak... But then I watched Lucas's body tremble and rise from the ground, to my surprise he screamed in the air and once again charged Andr.

At the moment Andr was busy interrogating a villager when she suddenly heard the war cry, she instantly dropped the villager and faced Lucas. She scoffed and said, "back for more old man!" Lucas responded with more screaming.

She smiled before once again teleporting to his side and kicking him.. Once again sending him flying into a building. Were he once again got back up and charged her.. Were she would once again kick him into a building. This process happened at least 3 more times before Lucas didn't get back up.

Every time I watched him get kicked into a house I gripped the sword tighter, on the last time I watched him get kicked... My anger finally reached it's peaking point and I charged outside and faced Andr.

"YO MOTHERFUCKER AM I THE GUY YOUR LOOKING FOR!" As I stood there facing Andr I questioned my self.. "What happened to smarts?" Then again what was the point! I'll probably be slayed here or arrested and experimented on..

Which the latter didn't sound very pleasant... So I might as well die trying right?

I griped my sword as Andr turned and faced my direction, she smiled sweetly at me like I didn't just watch her take out half the town! She began to slowly walk towards me.. Swaying her hips..

When she was around 18 feet from me the sound of thunder rang through out the air and rain began to fall... Badly too. We spent the next 30 seconds staring at each other within that time the rain drenched both of us.

I stood there in amazement, "Endermen shouldn't be allowed to move in rain! It's supposed to hurt you!" Even from the 18 feet away I could see the smirk form across her face.

She began to walk closer to me, I griped my sword more and began to walk towards her...

Before I knew it we were literally Face to face.. Up close it was no doubt that Andr was a beautiful girl.. Her eyes were a strange color of purple and her lips looked crazy tasty...

She was the first to speak.. "Your actually pretty handsome... And you even had the guts to fight me face to face! Most would flee in terror.. Oh and it's because of a certain potion that's allows me to walk in water"

I smirked and gently slapped her face, "thanks I almost feel flattered " She smirked back and gently slapped me back. We both pulled back our faces and got into combat stances.. I also stabbed the blade from Lucas in the ground...

( why am I doing this?! Just a few moments ago I came running out here ready to avenge Lucas! Now I'm practically flirting with her! What the fuck happened! )

Thunder shot from the heavens in the distance.. And Andr made the first move...

Her first move was a roundhouse kick to my side ribs, I easily caught the kick and somehow threw her into a building, she rose from the ground and teleported behind me.. My reflexes were fast but not fast enough to dodge the pushing kick from behind.

I flew a few forward before face planting in the ground, as I rose from the ground I watched Andr. Then I noticed that half of one of the 10 hearts on the hot bar was gone, once I was back on my feet I ran towards Andr and tried to preform a flying kick on her.. She dodged the kick and allowed me to hit the ground, in which I rolled to avoid too much self-harm.

I could hear Andr talking to me over the rain, "I underestimated you! You surprised me when you caught my kick! And you surprised me even more when you threw me! I must commend your strength!"

I rose from the ground and spoke in a calm voice that surprised even me, "and I must commend your powers but what's wrong!... Afraid you can't beat me without them!" Andr scoffed and let her ego get to her.

"I could kick your ass even with out my power!.. So come on! Let's do this!" She began to punch the air while jumping back and fourth. I faced her and wiped the blood from my face, "your funeral!" I yelled my war cry and ran towards her.

( A/n due to my writing skill I can't go to in-depth with the fighting scene... Sorry but it's all up to you imagination, but if it helps... It's badass.. )

This is were we exchanged many kicks and punches, while also countering or blocking each other attacks, it was obvious that we both held the same close quarter combat skills. After at least 30 minutes of doing this she began to get tired, she also began to get desperate with attacks... Landing a cheap shot whenever and wherever she could.

The hearts on my hot bar were decreasing with every cheap shot she landed, as the hearts got decreased I felt my strength leave me. Before I knew It had 2 hearts left, Andr knew I was no longer capable of holding my own in a fight... So she decided to land the finishing blow right then and there.

As I collapsed on my knees in the rain, water splashed all over me, my breathing was incredibly ragged and painful. Each breath felt like I was breathing in fire, I looked up and watched as Andr walked closer and closer.

As she towered over me, I looked at her face... You could only see dirt from where I managed to throw her. But when you look at me.. You see a 26 year old man lying on his knees covered in dirt and bruises.

Andr's voice rang clear through all the questions in my head, "Any last words before I finish you?" I glanced at Lucas whose body was still slumped against the house.. Then I glanced at the sword he gave me.

I smirked knowing my last words, "Don't forget my sword!... Oh and you're a bitch.."

She smirked back before backing up and landing a finishing roundhouse kick.

The last thing I saw was... Up her skirt...purple...oh so very purple...

**Authors Note **

**Hello people it's the end of this chapter and I would like to congratulate you for staying so far! **

**Some things I want to address here first though!**

**I will probably never accept Oc's but if I do end up doing it, it will be a brief use. (If I do use Oc's they will never human)**

**My chapters will probably always be at least 3,000 words or longer... I hope to improve my writing in the future, but remember you guys can help too by pointing out spelling mistakes or parts of the stories were nothing makes sense...**

**As you read in the first author note, I hope to give Stephan the most realistic personality I can give him... Without ruining the story.**

**I would also like to address this now, if you don't like the way I write dialogue or how I don't space every single thing a character says than I have only one thing to say to you...tough shit **

**I'll write the way I want and you can write the way you want...**

**But anyway please review, tell me my mistakes and show me the correct way to be an author... Just don't get too harsh.. I'm still a rookie at grammar..**

**( update! I just re read the chapter 4 hours after posting it, it seemed like the whole thing is kinda rushed.. If you noticed that I'm very sorry...)!**


	4. Escape!

**Minecraft: Blocky Adventures!**

**Hello guys! It's me Falloutman once again bringing you you're favorite Minecraft story... Hopefully... Anyway I'm wanting to say something... I might need some Oc's soon... So I thought I would bring this to you're guy's attention!... Also sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed... Also heads up for those with a faint of heart.. I'm going to have a slight make out scene and the mention of erection's... You've been warned son...**

* * *

***thump thump thump thump* **

***Gasp!***

I felt reality return to me... And let me say reality is a... _Cold thing_.

I was unable to see and hear anything due to the pitch blackness around me... Though it didn't feel like the inventory's pitch blackness. I couldn't exactly explain at the time how I could tell them apart from each other... After all each one feels like the whole world around you is dead...

I shook my head.. pushing the thoughts aside.. After all my main focus should be on solving my current predicament...

I moved each body part one at a time attempting to see if I still had feeling in each limb... I did.. Though my arms feel heavier than usual, there was also a rattling sound accompanying every move I made with my arms..

Next I tried to stand, I was unable to stand but I was able I to get into a crouching position.. Something stopped me from going into a complete stand. I tried to touch my left arm with my right arm but once again something held my arm back..

I rubbed my head against my arm, whatever was holding my arms back wasn't metal... It had a sorta rocky texture too it. I tried to force my arm forward but was met with strong resistance, I attempted this at least for another 5 minutes before I gave up from exhaustion.

I started to cry for help.. I knew this would either bring trouble or help... Trouble being the strongest feeling in my gut. After yelling for help for about 3 minutes I heard a different rattling from a entirely different part of the room.

***chain rattling... Sound of door unlocking then creaking***

A blinding light entered the room.. Temporarily blinding me, While I was blinded I heard footsteps enter the room. As my vision returned I saw the outline of a tall person. I was incredibly disappointed when I saw who the outline was...

"Andr!... Nice to see you!" I made sure that every word I said was dripping with disappointment and sarcasm.

Andr smiled and folded her arms against her chest, "Nice to see you too!..." She expected me to tell her my name!

I kept my mouth shut and glared at her, she stood still for a moment before sighing and activating a lever a block from the door. Blocks on the ceiling started glowing, allowing me to see what held me down.

One glance at the walls around me and my arms told me that these chains meant business, I was right on the fact that the chains that held me down weren't metal, they were some kind of black color with dark and light purple spots around it. The walls were the same thing.. The only difference being they were blocks.

After I was done examining the room around me I focused on Andr again...

"So Andr right?" She nodded, "Could you tell me were I am and what these chains are made of? Also what happened to the town I was in!"' Every word I said was filled with hate.

She stared at me for a bit before smiling, "alright.. I guess I can tell you that much after everything I did! After all! like my father taught me 'the key to a good relationship is trust!' "

She smiled and walked closer, "**Right now you're in the 'Social Bar' a place that the fathers of each princess made so all the princess's can get together and chat! And you're currently being held down by obsidian chains and as for that town... Let's say it's gone off the map..**"

I growled at her enthusiasm, "Well you're father's right when it comes to the 'relationship' thing but last time I checked I'm single! Besides why the _fuck_ would I ever want to date you!... you killed every innocent being in the town! You're a fucking jackass!" I started screaming other curse words at her, but she took them all like they were nothing.

She smiled another one of her twisted smiles, "Oh dear I'm going to have to _punish_ you for such mean words!" Then she giggled.

I started to panic whenever she said 'punish' but I stood my ground, "Punish? Why don't you release me so I can 'punish' you!"

She started to walk closer while swaying her hips in a hypnotic matter, once she was close enough she crouched down and placed her face directly in front of my face to were our noses were touching, then she began to talk in the most sexiest voice I've ever heard, "While I would **love** to be **punished** by **you** I'm afraid **I** didn't do anything wrong... But you... You've been a **bad**.. **Bad**.. **boy** and you need to be **punished**"

I gulped as I felt a slight tent form in my pants, I silently cursed my hormones as I looked Andr in the eyes. I jumped when I felt Andr's hand on my chest, I licked my dry lips as she slowly slid her hands down my body.. as if she was testing something.

At one point I'm guessing I passed her little test because she pulled her hands off my body and brought them up to my face, she stared into my eyes for a bit before suddenly French-kissing me.

I wasn't entirely surprised at this... but surprise did kick in when I felt her force her tongue in my mouth, this went on for about 2 minutes... The whole time the only one enjoying themselves was Andr... Though while I wouldn't admit it at the time... I actually found it incredibly hot.

After the 2 minutes ended she pulled her mouth off mine leaving a trail of drool between our mouths, I looked at her face.. She was blushing... After she realized I was staring at her she stood up and looked down at me.

A smirk formed across her face as she began to speak, "I take it that I'm a good kisser?" She kept her eyes on a particular spot..

My eyes moved to where she was looking... Oh shit... There was a large tent in my pants. I felt my face flush as I moved my legs to hide the tent, Andr laughed loudly before turning and exiting the room. As she walked out I started calling her more names, "Hey! Come back here you motherfucker!... Release me now! Befor-" she shut the door to the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Realizing she wasn't coming back anytime soon, I relaxed my tense muscles and looked around the now lit room, the chains holding me down came from a block two blocks from where I was currently sitting. Unsure of what to do I waited... And waited... And waited..."fuck! I can't believe this is happening!" I started whispering curse words, cursing my situation.

Then an idea hit across the face... I moved my legs so I was sitting on my butt, the chains gave my arms small amounts of access to the things around me... But my legs on the other hand...

I raised a leg up and brought it down on the block that held me down by chains, after kicking it a few time a small crack appeared...

3 minutes later...

Almost there... *thump* my foot hit the block one last time before it suddenly disappeared... Along with the chain...

Glad to have free access to my left arm back, I began work on the other block.. After another 3 minutes of kicking it.. It disappeared and let my right arm free.

Having both arms free I stood up and made my way to the door.. Not wanting to stick around any longer..

I reached my hand to open the door while Also hoping it wasn't locked... It wasn't...

Upon opening the door it revealed a hallway, peering down either side of the hallway showed torches..

I wasn't sure which way to head in but I decided to head left... After following the hallway I noticed that a light brighter than the torches began to appear.. Filled with joy I started jogging towards it..temporarily forgetting that Andr might be down there.

The doors were nothing special.. They were metal though. I noticed that there wasn't a handle anywhere on the door.. After looking around the hallway I noticed a cleverly hidden button on the stone wall, after pressing it the iron doors opened... And then closed.

Confused I pressed the button again and walked towards the door..as soon as I reached the door it slammed shut in my face. Even more confused by this I turned and walked to the button before quickly pressing it and running through the door.

I actually dolphin dived through the door.. It was a bit dramatic sure but... I didn't feel like jumping straight into a metal door.

Pushing the thoughts aside I looked around the new room I found myself in, in one corner there was a large bar with many bar stools, in another there was a series of couches surrounding a fire.. And in another there a door leading to some room I didn't have time to explore.

I had one particular thing I was interested in.. And that was the set of double doors facing what seemed like a worthy exit point... I decided to find out.

After approaching the doors I noticed that these were wooden unlike the metal doors I've seen so far... They also had a door handle unlike the metal ones. I did another glance around the room kinda curious to why its so empty here.

Seeing nothing I turned back to the door and pushed it open, which revealed a long flight of stairs going up... *sigh* this is going to take a while..

5 minutes of walking up stairs...

This is taking forever! Or at least its what it feels like... Though I'm sure it's only been around 5 minutes... Regardless. I was annoyed at how long this was taking until I saw a light up the stairs.

I happily picked up the pace and soon found myself at the very top of the stair case. The exit seems to have been built into a mountain.. There was only a single window up here... No door or any sign of entrance..

Then I wondered if the exit worked the same as the metal doors... Buttons or levers? I looked around the small room at the top... Aha! The lever was resting on the stair case ceiling..

After pulling it down I heard several mechanical noises before dirt blocks magically moved and revealed another staircase.. This time it went down the side of the mountain.

I smiled and made my way outside.. Taking in the view and air. The entrance to the underground bunker was cleverly hidden in a valley by several mountains.. From a distance the staircase looked practically invisible.. But up close the staircase stuck out like a sore thumb.

As I made my way down the staircase I had the thought that escaping was a tad bit too easy... And I didn't like that... But at the same time I didn't really care!... I was out of imprisonment and back in the outside world...

Then another thought came to mind... I was hopelessly lost and I had no idea what to do! All I had was some wood blocks and dirt blocks... And a few seeds from helping Lucas out with his farm...

As I stepped off the last step and onto the dirt floor of the valley I was faced with a difficult question... "What now?"

* * *

Andr quickly made her way through the hallway of the 'Social Bar' after being called by her father to help with some deed that needed doing. She wasted no time with teleporting back to the Social Bar, as she reached her destination she stopped at the door and breathed several deep breaths before gently pushing the door open.

"Hey there sexy I'm back from some erra-" the room was empty... Panic and anger filled Andr as she teleported outside the Social Bar and into the valley of mountains..

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" Dragon wings suddenly sprang from her back as she pushed herself off the ground and into air.. What if he gets lost and starves!? Why did he escape!? He was perfectly fine here!? I would have fed him and taken care of him! We both know he wouldn't want that!

As the girl's conscience bickered back and forth, changes were made to her body... Her eyes changed as she blinked to reveal the eyes of a dragon.. She managed to stay calm enough to the point that her true form wouldn't reveal its self.

She twirled back and forth searching for the escaped human... But he was long gone...

* * *

I've been walking these past... 20 minutes? I don't even know any more... I've lost track of time..

After choosing a direction to head in.. I made my way out of the valley and out into a plain.. Nothing but dirt and grass for several miles... At least I could see in the distance...

One way had very large trees and another had a mountain covered in snow.. I once again thought that the mountain was the best course of action.. I could see every thing in the distance.

I glanced at the sun... It's around noon.. Or maybe it's not, I don't know anymore. After watching that village get attacked by one girl... One girl! Causing so much suffering.. So much pain...

The walk was long and lonely.. All I ever saw was grass and dirt... The occasional cow or sheep.. As time time passed the sun began to set. I knew that staying outside wasn't going to be good.. I stopped my walk and searched for a flat piece of land..

Call it anger or depression.. But something gave me the idea, after finding a nice flat piece of land I crouched and punched a 4x4 hole in the ground. After forming the hole I climbed out and formed a dirt wall on the outside of the hole, leaving a middle piece free so that the moonlight could find its self in my shack of a home.

After finishing the shack I laid down on the dirt floor and stared out the hole in the ceiling.. I was cold... Slightly hungry... And pissed off beyond your imagination. I pulled my knees into my chest and closed my eyes, thinking of a much better place...

***growl*** "I'm so hungry!"

**Authors note..**

**Hey what's happening guys! So sorry that tis took so long.. I ran into a bit of a snag... It's better known as laziness.. I'm sorry if you found this ending crappy.. Also as for the Oc thing... It's still a maybe so start brainstorming a good Oc.. He or she will work as a companion for my Oc.. He or she won't play the largest role.. And if I can't find a good enough Oc I'll just use mine.. Any way review, rate, and subscribe! See you all in the next video... **


	5. Meeting new people!

**Minecraft: Blocky adventures! Chapter 5! **

**Alright guys so it's me! And yes I know this chapter is a wee bit early than I said it would, but I'm sure you really have no complaints right?... Right?**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and all... **

**Meeting new people?!**

* * *

"Hey wake up!..."

I groaned and flipped on my side.. Ignoring the girly voice...

"Hey don't ignore me! Wake up!"

I lazily reached up my hand in an attempt to shut her up...

"Hey what the hell are you doing?! Don't make me bite you!...*slap*... Alright you asked for it!"

*chomp!*

"OW! SON OF A FUCK! " I shot up from my sleeping position and scooted against the dirt wall, as I rubbed my hand I looked up at who bit me...

"Son of a fuck? That's a new one! " the girl started laughing before fully standing up and walking towards me...

"Hey! Stay the hell back! I'm warning you! " she laughed some more before crouching in front of me... "Hey well would you look at that! I found that mysterious human!... Or at least I think I did... You are real right?"

I growled at the girl, "Yeah I'm real! Why the hell wouldn't I be! " she looked at me before smirking and crawling closer...

As she crawled closer the detail's on her face became much more clear, "Well I don't know... I kinda did just eat a mushroom from a nearby cave that's supposed to cause hallucinations.."

I eyed the girl as she got closer.. She kept the same look that Andr had on her face when she... Uh kissed me...

"Don't cha know its bad to take drugs?.. Didn't your father or Mother ever tell you that?" The girl suddenly lost all interest in her face as she quickly scooted back and stood back on all two's. She sighed another annoyed sigh as she reached her hand down, accepting her invite I grabbed her hand and together we lifted myself off the ground.

Once I was back on my own two feet I noticed that I towered over her, as she looked up at me she let out a small whistle...

We just kinda stood there looking at each other... Until I asked the first question, "How did you even find me?" She gave me a 'are you serious!' Look and said, "This dirt shack your in doesn't exactly have camouflage written on it... Anyone with a pair of working eyes could see this thing from miles away! That's just practically begging to be attacked by footwalker's! "

I gave her a sheepish smile before saying, "Yeah I guess so.. I wasn't exactly looking to make myself a fortress.." _Not like I know how to make one anyway.._

She smiled again, "Your lucky I found you! If some other princess found you then you'd be better off dead! " I frowned as she spoke, "princess? You're a princess! Ha! That's the most ridiculous... Actually you know what.. never mind... I've seen plenty of ridiculous things.. Princess's can be another thing added on their.."

She smiled and slapped my back... I flinched when she hit me.. Her smack had more force to it then any normal girl I've seen or met, I think one of my hearts went down!... Nope I'm fine..

"Ow! Fuck! you slap hard.. But now that that's outa the way.. Could you tell me how you got in here? I ain't got no door for you to walk through.. Unless ya used the hole in my ceiling.." She smiled once again and suddenly jumped ON the wall.

"What the fuck! You're climbing on the wall! That ain't natural! " then again nothing is..

She jumped down and smiled some more at me... "It's just one of the many powers I hold! " she then punched a hole big enough for her to fit through...

"Hey were are you going? There really isn't much out there.. Besides dirt.. Grass and the occasional tree" she waved her hand at me beckoning me to come with her. I really didn't have much else to do so I followed after her.

As soon as I stepped through the makeshift door way I was forced to cover my eyes, as the hot sun beat down on me I thought on removing my shirt but decided against it when I realized I was with a strange girl..

As we walked in some direction I eyed the girl in front of me, Purplish hair.. Skirt with a striped legging's she was wearing a v-neck jacket with stripes on the arms.. She looked young but yet old at the same time..

"Don't you think its a little hot for jackets? " she stopped walking and faced me, "don't you think its a little hot for pants?" I stopped walking and looked at myself... "touché spider girl... Touché.." She started giggling before turning and walking again.

"Oh.. my name isn't spider girl! It's Sivitra.." I sped up my walking until I was walking next to her, "Svitra?.. That's a.. Unique name.. Does it mean anything?" She looked at me as we continued walking.

"First off its Sivitra.. Not Svitra and yeah it does mean something but I can't remember what.. Also we're almost there."As we continued walking I questioned her, "Almost there? Almost were?"

She didn't respond but instead she pointed towards the large trees that were now much more closer than before. "Were exactly are we going?" She walked closer to me, "We're going to the jungle.. Hopefully we'll be able to find a village were I can drop you off."

I stopped walking and waited until she turned around, "What do you mean by that! 'Drop me off' I ain't a child! I'm probably twice you're age!" She walked towards me before stopping when our faces were mere inches from touching.

"Don't you think you're invading my personnel space?" She smirked before pulling her head back, "I like you.. You're not like the others.. You're not afraid to talk back!" My face showed its obvious puzzled look.

She laughed some more before turning and jumping onto a tree, I was about to state my opinion on it whenever I realized that the tree was actually jumpable on.. Then after that I realized that I was also surrounded by giant tree's. As I stared up in amazement I looked around for Sivitra before noticing her current lack of... Well herself...

"Shit! Were did she go! " while I wouldn't admit it.. I was worried.. I was lost.. Again and I was getting pretty hungry, I jumped on the same tree and started jumping from every tree I could to another tree I could reach within jumping distance.

After the trees ran out I was forced to take ground, after once again losing myself in the large trees around me I stopped and looked around.. "Trees.. Trees.. And more trees.. Wait some seem to have vines growing on and off them especially the very large ones... Ah fuck it."

I climbed a few dirt blocks, pulled myself up on a tree, then jumped off said tree onto another tree, and then jumped off said tree again onto a larger tree with vines on it. I kept a very strong grip on the vine as I looked down, my grip tightened and I began my scale up the tree.. The fall was a doozy but I was sure I could survive it.

When I reached the top I was faced with leaves, risking a whole lot I grabbed some vines form under the leaves... Surprisingly they held as I made my way up the side of the leaves, "Going assassins creed on this shit! Haha! "

My hand reached over the block as I griped the block, upon pulling my self up I took no time with laying down and catching my breath. After doing such I made my way up on both feet, the view from the tree wasn't the best... I couldn't see anything under the tree I was on.. Just the mountain behind me and everything else in the distance.

After looking around for awhile I spotted something peculiar.. There was a clearing.,. Or a lack of trees to be easier said.. "Are you enjoying the view?" Surprised by the sudden voice I nearly fell off the tree but thanks to quick reflexes I managed to fall backwards.

"Haha! That was perfect! You fell on your ass! Haha! " I eye the girl that suddenly appeared, "Sivetra! Were the hell were you! I got lost thanks to you! " the girl was resting on another large tree next to mine.

"Oh you know... Kinda doing my own thing.. Sorry bout that though.. Kinda a dick move" she gave me a sheepish smile before springing up onto the tree I was in. She walked towards me before siting down on my lap.

I gave her a annoyed look as she smiled once again, while we held eye contact with each other she suddenly rested her head on my chest. Her voice was a soft whisper as she spoke, "This is actually kinda romantic.. The setting is perfect.. Decent view.. Decent weather.. Just perfect.." She sighed before looking up at me and into my eyes.

I gulped as the situation got weirder, her red eyes peered into my green one's. She started to close the distance between our faces, her face began to blush as she got closer.. Our lips nearly touching..

At the time this was happening I wondered why I was letting her do this, why I followed her in the first place, I ceased to wonder about these questions when our lips connected..

One might call them sparks or one might call it something else.. I don't know and I don't care.. All reason left my mind when I wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss... She let out a small moan as our tongues intertwined and danced together.

Before I knew it we were both gasping for breath from our long make out session.. As reason returned to me I only had one question..

"Exactly how old are you? "

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm 20..."

I couldn't help but sigh.. Slightly relieved at the new information.. "Yeah.. Well I'm 26 and my name's Stephan." Sivetra licked her unnaturally sharp shaped teeth before saying, "Nice to meet you Stephan.. "

She once again started kissing me...

**Authors notes**

**Hey what's up my survivors of the nuclear apocalypse! **

**It's me Falloutman!**

**I wish to bring this to your attention.. Nothing! **

**Nothing at all!**

**As you all know I'm on vacation with friends and stuff.. I've been working on this in what spare time I had.. It's short I know.. its also probably not as professional as they usually come.. But a chapter is better than no chapter right! Also I'm thinking about starting a terraria fanfic.. What do you think? Do ya think I could pull it off her do you think I'm better off sticking to this story... Or do you wanna see me try and write about some other subject?.. Recommend a series or something and I'll see if i find enough interest to write something about it...**

**Well anyway Falloutman is signing off!**

**Watch my back or something.. I'd rather not be robbed by raiders..**


	6. Basic tools!

**Whats up my survivors of the apocalypse!**

**It's me Falloutman!**

**Vacation for me is now officially over! It's actually ben over for the past 2 days but I've been kinda... Lazy... Sorry..**

**You can expect updates at a slightly quicker pace... Or maybe you won't...**

** Every chapter will update when it's finished.. So yeah... Don't rush me..**

**TIME FOR THE ACTUAL STORY YOU CAME HER TO READ!**

* * *

"So are you sure that you wanna teach me the basics of tool crafting? " the girl in front of me smiled and nodded her head, she pointed at the ground below us.

"Yeah I'll show you but first we gotta get down from this tree... I could do it pretty easily but... I'm not sure about you..." She kissed me once again before pulling her self off my lap and back onto her two legs.

I sighed and waved her off, "yeah I'm pretty sure I can get down from here... But just to be safe could you show me how you would do it?..." I couldn't help but sheepishly smile.

She smirked and started to walk backwards to the edge of the tree's leaves, "hey watch it you're about to walk off the edge of the-" I watched in horror as she calmly walked off the tree... Backwards..

I shot from my position on the leaves and rushed to the edge of the tree in a attempt to spot her, "Are you oka-" I didn't finish my sentence because I realized she played a trick on me, she was currently dangling from the side of the leaf block on nothing but her two hands... Which somehow kept her from falling.

"You motherfucker! Why the hell did you just do that to me! " she smiled and pulled one of her hands off the block and stuck it towards me, I quickly grabbed it and pulled her up the block.

I sat on my butt and let my feet dangle off the edge as I looked at the girl next to me, she smiled and said "I sure got you didn't I!.. Nearly scared the pants off you! " her smile faded and it was replaced with a more genuinely happy look as she scooted closer to me.

She laid her head on my shoulder and whispered something that I barely made out, " thanks for coming to my rescue though..." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a slight hug.

" I haven't really known you for more than a 3 hours but I think I think their's something about you that draws me to you.." She giggled and said, "So pretty much everything you just said can be said in a simpler term such as love at first sight? "

I laughed loudly and tightened my hug on her, "yeah I guess it is better said that way!" We both started laughing before stopping when we looked in each others eyes.

I reached my other hand over and slid it under her legs, she let out a cute 'eep' when I lifted her up and placed her on my lap. She wrapped her arms around me so she wouldn't fall off the edge of the tree... While it was true she was a spider at heart... She wasn't really a cat at heart... Her landing were basically shit...

I lightly chuckled as I used one hand to push myself backwards so she was no longer in danger of falling off. I grabbed one of her legs and corrected her so she wasn't sitting sideways on my lap... Instead she was now sitting facing the land in front of me... With both of her legs stretched out alongside mine.

I felt no embarrassment... But I was sure that she did... Her calm and somewhat dominant composure was gone and replaced with your average shy girl. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and started to once again hug her.

We sat staring at the scenery for god knows how long... Neither one of us bothering to say anything. I'm guessing that after her embarrassment wore off she turned back into her talkative self.

"We're wasting daylight you know... I could have showed you the basics by now.." I couldn't help but groan secretly annoyed by how fast she wanted to get down... But as the guy would... I complied with her wishes.

With a grunt and a pop of several bones I lifted her off me, placed her next to me... And stood back up on two legs. She followed the last part and stood beside me, when comparing. Our heights.. I clearly looked older... I was beginning to think she was lying about her age.

I tried to slyly glance at her chest taking note of how flat chested she was... Her chest size didn't exactly comfort me on the fact that I could've kissed a minor. I wasn't sure if this new world I was in even had a law like that in the first place... If it didn't I would at least pretend it did.. My own morale stopping me from ever banging a minor.

After my thoughts on this ended I glanced to the side once again and noticed the lack of Sivitra once again.. I looked at every tree surrounding the tree I was on. Deciding to ignore her possible prank on me.. I jumped off the tree onto a tree beneath the one I was on..

A quiet thump could be heard when I landed on the leaves.. Which surprisingly withstood the force of me jumping on it. Ignoring the logic behind it I started to jump from every tree down.. Hoping that I'll eventually reach ground.

When there wasn't a tree for me to jump on I would keep an eye out for vines so that I may climb down those.. Though I never had to.. Within a matter of carefully planned minutes.. I was back on the ground of the world.

I stood there patiently waiting for Sivitra to show up.. After standing there for a few moments Sivitra finally decided to show herself.

"Hi Sivitra... " she jumped down from the tree above me and jogged over to were I was... When she was closer she spoke, "once again sorry... Dick move... But if it helps any.. I was testing you.."

"Testing me for what?"

She pointed a figure at me, "I was testing you to see if you could handle yourself in a dire situation.."

"Being stuck in a tree isn't really a 'dire' situation..."

She sighed before walking to a nearby tree and punching it, after a few punches she brought back the small piece of wood and handed it to me. With a somewhat satisfying 'pop' the small piece of wood was sucked into my hand.

Not knowing what to do from here I looked at her.. She started explaining what to do...

( one long explanation of crafting basic tools )

"so that's really it?" She nodded her head... "Well! that's surprisingly simple!"

I made a motion with my hand and darkness surrounded me...

With the new knowledge of tool crafting.. I used the blocks I already had on me and the one block she gave me..

I crafted 12 sticks.. And a crafting table...

With another hand motion the darkness around me faded and revealed Sivitra's frozen face.. Which was mid-sentence. "and that's were baby's come from!... At least that's what my dad told me..."

I ignored... What ever it was she was talking about before walking to a fresh patch of land and placing down the crafting table.

Studying the new block in front of me... I summoned some of the planks and sticks I had and placed them on the crafting table in the order Sivitra said I should. After doing so all of the small cubes that held the items.. lit up and dimmed down... To reveal...

A animefied Wooden pick axe!...

With a face full of glee I picked up the tool and swung it around to get a feel of the wooden grip... The pick felt weightless but I was sure it could get the job done. I felt like a kid in a candy store as I threw down some more sticks and planks and created a animefied wooden sword..

The sword itself was more or less a giant toothpick... A giant very sharp toothpick...

The sword was also weightless and I sorta missed the feel of- Lucas's Sword! Shit! I left the sword somewhere! I'm not even sure if Andr took it!.. Shit!

I was feeling incredibly down... Knowing that I abandoned Lucas's sword... Though then again another small side of me told me that I would see that sword again very soon.

Sucking up my sadness I turned and faced Sivitra... Tools In hand.

She smiled and clapped her hands together.. Before rushing towards me and examining how I looked with the tools in hand.

"Those tools surprisingly look well with you! " I sighed before looking at my hands... I griped the tools before they suddenly disappeared into my 'inventory'. Deciding to check out my new 'skill' I thought for a moment.. Concentrating... *loopdewoop*

The wooden pick axe appeared into my hands from virtually no-where.. Ignoring the logic behind it... I repeated the session over and over again...

8 minuets of equipping and unequiping the pick and sword...

At this point... Doing this felt entirely natural... The only explanation I could give to explain what it's like is to explain it like this..

Do you know what a switchblade is? Or a pocket knife? Well it's something like that.. You just gotta concentrate on your hand and then think of the number on the 'hotbar' were the pick is equipped and after a moment... *bam!* you suddenly have a pick in your hand! No special effects! No glowing.. No particles... It just appears! Then you put it back the same way... Think for a moment and *bam!* it's gone.. Disappearing into thin air... It's hard to comprehend...really...

Sivitra jumped down from a tree and surprised me after my mind left my thoughts..

"Boo!"

"Holy crap!" I lost my footing and fell on my face... As I pushed myself off the ground I could hear quiet giggles...

When I was back on my two feet I turned and stared at the woman or girl next to me... Once again thinking that she was rather young looking for her age. "Sivitra I wish you would stop doing that it's really getting on my nerves.."

She looked like she was going to reply with a witty response... But when she saw how serious I looked she closed her mouth and apologized, "alright alright... I'll stop.. But there's one thing I gotta tell you.."

I rolled my hand at her urgeing her to continue..

"While you were busy toying with your... Toys.. I kinda got messaged by my father... I tried to argue with him but he demanded my presence."

I rolled my hand again while telling her to continue...

"So this means... That you're leaving?" She slowly nodded her head...she kinda expected me to get angry... She _wanted_ me to get angry... But I didn't know this at the time...

"Yes I'll be leaving your company and leaving you on your lonesome... But to make up for it.. I'm gonna point you in the direction to head towards... If you follow it correctly then you should come across a village... Ain't sure what kind... But it'll be a village... So I suggest that you get moving and I'll see you later!"

She pointed in a direction and explained to me what I should do.. After doing this she hurriedly kissed me on the cheek and ran off in some direction... From where I was standing I watched her Jump and shoot some kinda string into a jungle tree.. High in the sky and lift off while repeating the same step allowing for the 'spider man effect'.

I sighed before turning and walking in the direction she pointed...

As I jumped over leaf blocks.. Or stepped down from dirt blocks.. I slowly made my way through the jungle... I would occasionally come across a lake that I would have to circle around... Cuz I didn't want to get wet. Sometimes I would get these glances of orange creatures before they scurried off... There was even a 'meow' every now and then..

I ignored them like every thing else I ignored and continued my walking. After walking for a while the heat of the jungle began to finally catch up with me.. I was drenched with sweat from the intense heat around me.

Ideas to get rid of the heat and sweat formed quickly in my head... But only a particular idea got my interest.. When I walked by several trees... I saw a lake through the trees and realized how nice a dip would be...

"I haven't showered in god knows how long and I think I could use a little break..." I muttered this to my self.

The rest of my body agreed as I stepped through the trees and jumped down several dirt blocks at once. I placed a dirt block down and slowly started taking my shirt off... After getting it off I placed it on the dirt block before reaching down to my pants.

My eyes swiped back and fourth.. Examining the surrounding area.. When I saw nothing I quickly undid the belt and the zipper of my pants before sliding them down... Revealing my striped boxers...

After laying down my pants I quickly took off my shoes and socks.. Checked my self over to make sure I had nothing important.. After finding nothing I turned and jumped into the surprisingly cool water.

I pushed my arms down and launched myself above the water, as I gently paddled my way to the dirt wall surrounding the water I looked around me. The wall had a more shallow amount of water.. Enough to the point that I could sit down.

After resting my back on the wall I started to wash my hair to the best I could with no shampoo or stuff like that, I had this feeling that I was being watched... Maybe it's those orange things I've seen... I probably should have asked Sivitra about the creatures that live here.

Though I regret nothing... If things go wrong I can defend myself with my giant toothpick..( wooden sword ) But I had a feeling that nothing was going to hit the bad luck department... Hopefully...

After I was satisfied with my 'bath' I relaxed and thought about everything that's happened... Or led up to me ending up here..

Waking up in a strange new world...

Walking though a dense forest before getting shot by a skeleton...

Waking up in some guys house and staying there for around 2-3 days...

The town being attacked by this 'andr' character and Lucas was injured badly or killed in the process..

Kidnaped and locked up inside some bunker between two mountains..

By some luck chance Andr was called by her father allowing for me to escape...

Walking some more in a plain... Building a dirt shack...

Waking up to a spider girl...

Following her to this jungle... Making out with her...

Crafting my first sword and pick...

Sivitra's father calls for her and leaves me to explore on my lonesome..

Walking again... And then taking the first bath I had in a long time..

That pretty much sums it up.. I stood up from the water and started making my way out. My body was drenched from the water and I questioned setting up camp here so that my undies may dry...

My brain agreed with me and told me to gather wood and make planks... So that I may sleep in a more... Professional house...

After punching some wood from a tree I walked back to my makeshift camp were my clothes were laying down. After forming the walls of my home... I had to gather more wood.. After doing so I finished the 'house' and steped inside.

I wasn't sure how to make doors.. I started getting creative with crafting.. After crafting a workbench I started placing planks in many different patterns. Not many worked..

But then my brain kicked in and told me to place it in the shape of a door... I told my brain that was a stupid idea but tried it anyway, when it worked I felt stupid but didn't say anything else.

I equipped the door and placed it in the two block high doorway.. Allowing for a more logical entrance. After doing that I decided to measure my home for some odd reason..

The house was a 6x6 block home... It didn't have any sort of style to it.. From above it looked like a wooden box. Though when it comes to my survival.. Style is the last thing on my mind.

My stomach suddenly gurgled and told me it was hungry, I agreed and made my way out of the house.. But as soon as I walked out I heard a hissing sound... One glance to my left told me that whatever in the hell the green creature next to me was... It wasn't good..

***boom!***

**Authors note**

**How's it going guys! **

**I want to clear some things up**

**This story will have more then one mod in it! **

**Expect to see **

**Furniture mods**

**Weapons mods ( dagger's, guns, etc )**

** TNT mods... **

**Enemy mods..**

**Etc..**

**Now here is where you guys come in! **

** I would like to ask you guys if you would be willing to recommended mods for the story as it progresses.. Cuz you see the thing is... I only own minecraft on the 360... My computer is shit so it won't run it.. So I can't exactly get mods for the xbox.**

**So yeah...**

**I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! **


	7. Repairs and apologies

**Hi it's me Falloutman!**

**Welcome back survivors of the apocalypse!**

**So far only one guy mentioned a mod and... Well it wasn't the best one... More mobs? That's it!? **

**Anyway thanks... And.. Uh yeah enjoy! OH Stephan is still in his undies **

* * *

The ringing in my ear was annoying beyond anything I've ever felt...

Every inch of my being was screaming from the pain I was in...

Through my blurred vision I saw that the hearts above my hotbar were missing 7 of them. A part of me told me that it was bad missing that many hearts...

With a large amount of strength I pulled my self from the ground and leaned heavily against a tree... My vision was much better but the pain coursing throughout my veins was no better.

I looked at the hut and saw the large Chunk of it missing were the door used to be.. I sighed at the ruined 'craftsmen ship'... If you can even call it that.

Using another large portion of strength I pushed myself off the tree and started limping my way to the crater in front of my campsite. The crafting table stood perfectly fine in the un ruined part of my camp.

I looked back at the spot were I woke and then thought of that green creature I saw moments before being knocked unconscious. "Now that I mention it... Were did that thing go?" I looked around the area so it doesn't surprise me again.

With a quick thought... My wooden sword appeared in my hand and I held it... Ready to strike if need be. All I heard was the sounds of nature... Wind.. Leafs.. Water... And birds. No hissing... And I was thankful..

* * *

Repairs would be required for my camp or I'm gonna have to sleep under the stars. With another thought the sword in my hand disappeared and I made my way to a tree. With a couple punches most of the tree was gone, the only pieces remaining be the high parts I couldn't reach.

With another grumble in complaint and pain, I crafted planks. I started placing planks on the first layer of the crater allowing me access to the crafting table, where I then proceeded to make a wooden door.

When I placed the wood door down I took one last glance around the forest... Just trees for as far as my eyes let me. I closed the door and laid down on the dirt flooring, I shifted several times before finding a comfortable position

Now I lay thinking about the green creature that blew up my home..

_Motherfucker_...

**Alright guys sorry about the really short and really late chapter... I'm kinda losing track of my time... Really badly if I might add... **

**I'll let you pick the excuse you think is best...**

**I've lost interest in writing...**

**I've lost track of time... ( forgetting to write ) **

**I've lost confidence in writing...**

**Or I'm completely in dream land...**

**Your choice... Choose wisely...**


	8. An ending that's not even an ending

Truly sorry but... It ends here...

( the story that is.. )

I've lost inspiration to write for this story... And I'm sorry... I'm not going to erase it. In case I ever get the urge to write Ill just write another chapter...

but yeah... No excuses...

They shall end here...

As well as the story...

2,276 views

10 reviews

12 favorites

13 followers..

you all know who you are...

And again.. Thanks


End file.
